Aghast
by MysticMiraculer
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug had conjured a plan to follow the purified butterfly back to its source. After defeating an akuma, Ladybug had left to recharge while Chat Noir chased after the unsuspecting insect. What comes next left Chat Noir aghast.


Chat Noir's lungs felt tight and he could barely breathe.

_No, this couldn't be happening._

He really wished what he was witnessing was just a dream. A terrible nightmare that he could wake up from.

He raised his glove-clad fingers up to pinch his cheek. The fact that it had hurt meant this was indeed a reality.

He was pinned to the spot, his emerald cat-like eyes watched the sight in front of him in horror.

_No, this can't be. I can't believe this._

He wanted to scream out his confusion, his frustration, his feeling of betrayal. He wanted to run away as far as possible.

But he was rooted to the spot with his mouth hanging aghast. His legs felt like jelly and his knees shook. He was on the verge of collapsing.

When he and his superhero partner, Ladybug, conjured a plan to follow the evil-infected butterfly back to its source, he never expected to see the sight he was facing now.

They were fighting a villain as per usual. The only difference to their routine was the end. His partner, Ladybug, had left to recharge while he went after the butterfly as planned.

They never expected their plan to work, to have it actually led them to the place where their adversary, Hawk Moth, was. Yet it did, and he never would've expected that the aftermath could be so detrimental.

The butterfly flew in a rather familiar direction, though he didn't fathom it at first. He continued to follow it, his footsteps were as silent as a cat while he leapt across the rooftops. Once he reached his destination, he stiffened.

_Why did it lead me here?_

It had led him to his house. A place he constantly felt caged up in. Now it was a place where all the secrets laid, and he was determined more than ever to find out what those were. He never liked secrets in the first place anyway.

Warily, he kept following the white insect, even as it led him deeper and deeper into the prison-like mansion. Once he had crept inside, he came to be grateful for his night-vision. He trailed after the butterfly through the dark halls until they reached a place below the ground.

The place was spacious and dimly lit by small lanterns that were aligned along the walls. There was a platform that looked almost like a cat-walk that led to another platform that was circular in shape. In the middle of that area sat something that looked like a capsule. There was a streak of light that casted upon the container, much like how a spotlight would shine upon a performer.

Slowly and tentatively, he took one foot in front of the other until he got a close enough distance. Once he could identify what was in front of him, his blood ran cold.

_No! What? Why? How?_

Myriads of questions swam around in his head as he fought the urge to scream in shock. He didn't understand what was going on. His mind was hazy, and he couldn't think.

What was he to think in this situation? He had thought that she had just disappeared. He had thought that she had left because she had a reason to. He never expected her to be in a state like this. For two years, he was kept in the dark, unknown to what had happened to her. Now, the answer sat right in front of his nose.

The capsule was actually a lavish coffin and held a feminine body inside. She looked to be in a deep slumber, unable to be disturbed. Her golden blonde locks cascaded to one side of her shoulder. Her hands were positioned together elegantly with a bouquet of red roses sitting in between them. The uncanny part though, was that the woman wasn't just a random stranger to him either.

No, the woman he could recognize anywhere because he had photos of her stored on his phone and photos of them together on his computer's wallpaper. The woman was none other than his mother who had disappeared two years ago.

_Mom…?_

Suddenly, he felt another presence behind him. His back stiffened and he stood upright like a soldier ready for command. He forced himself to divert his eyes away from the sight before him and faced the figure that had snuck in without him noticing.

On the opposite side of the platform stood his father. His blue-violet eyes were cold, his lips were formed in a scowl, and his posture was rigid and firm as a statue. His father's icy demeanor had always intimidated him, but in this moment, he felt a sense of peril.

A garish lavender light flashed before his eyes and he couldn't help but tremble in fear. Across from him where his father had once stood, in his white tailored suit and red pants, now had on a skin-tight indestructible suit. He had a silver mask covering his entire head, leaving only the bottom part of his face bare. His hand had a death grip on a long purple cane and a familiar looking butterfly brooch was pinned to his chest.

He had thought that the revelation about his mother had scarred him. However, he never expected his world to come crumbling down altogether within such a short time span.

His father was no longer the man he once knew. His father was no longer the man who put his family before all else. His father was no longer the man who cared for anything other than his own personal gain. His father was no longer his father who he loved dearly.

The man who stood in front of him now, with his teeth gritted and posture poised in a battle stance, was none other than his enemy that had been threatening his city, his friends, his partner, and his life for the past two years.

The man who stood in front of him was Hawk Moth.


End file.
